Sakura's Summons
by BrokenBalance22
Summary: She couldn't protect herself against the two chuunin that attacked her. Then she remembered a jutsu that she had just read about earlier that day, which could possibly help her. Too bad it wasn't what she expected.
1. Prologue

Title: Sakura's Summons

Summary: She couldn't protect herself against the two chuunin that attacked her, she tried to scream for help but no words came. Then she remembered a jutsu that she had just read about earlier that day, which could possibly help her. Too bad it wasn't what she expected.

Pairings: One sided Narusaku

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

**Prologue **

"The summoning technique is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. One method involves just hand seals and blood. With this, before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract can come in the form of a scroll or a tattoo, which is signed in the contractor's own blood and once signed, is valid even after the contractor's death. After this, they need only perform the hand seals, offer an additional donation of blood (biting the summoner's finger being the most common way to obtain blood), and use the same hand they signed the contract with to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how big the summoned creature can be. If a user attempts to summon an animal without first signing a contract, the user will be teleported to the home of the animal they have a natural affinity for."

"When an animal is summoned it is transported from its place of residence to the summoner's location. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. They may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village."

Sakura sighed as she placed her book down upon her lap and glanced out at the moon which was starting to glow brighter with each waning hour.

"I wonder if that summoning technique is useful," Sakura wondered as she thought about the dogs she had saw Kakashi summon on the bridge.

Sakura brought her thumb up to her mouth and bit contemplatively on her nail. 'Naruto and Sasuke have improved so much since our days at the academy. Compared to them I am nothing,' she groaned.

Sakura reread the passage and practiced the hand signals again. 'I wonder what animal affinity I have,' she wondered aloud as she allowed the book to fall off of her bed and hit the floor was a soft thump.

"Sakura honey, can you do mommy a favor and run to the store and get some more milk. I am afraid that we are all out, and you know how your father gets when the milk is gone," Sakura's mother said with a soft smile.

Sakura smiled back at her mother as she crawled off of her bed and ran her hands over her hair smoothing the stray strands. "Ya mom, sure thing."

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"I can't believe that milk has gone up two cents since the last time I had to buy it," Sakura grumbled as she stared at the receipt in disbelief.

Sakura sighed as she shoved the receipt into her pocket and took a turn down a dark alleyway in hopes of reaching home faster because of it.

"Hey baby, where are you going?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as he clutched her bags in front of her chest tightly and started to quicken her pace.

"Aw come on, girl, don't be that way. We just want to talk."

Sakura felt a hand clamp down upon her shoulder as she was forced to turn around. "W-what do you want?"

The two chuunin boys looked at each other with a smirk. "We just want to get to know you a little better."

Sakura looked at the two in disgust as she shrugged off his hand. "Get lost," she spat before turning on her heel and walking away.

Sakura gasped as she was grabbed and thrown up against the side of the wall. "It's considered rude to walk away when someone is talking to you," the boy warned as he leaned in towards her.

"Get off me," Sakura screamed as she tried to push the bigger boy away from her.

The other boy laughed as he grabbed her face and forced her to kiss him.

Sakura attempted to push him away as she struggled in his grip. "I said get off of me," she screamed.

"Hey, now there is no reason to scream," the boy said as he clamped his hand down over her mouth and leaned in close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her face.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she silently called Sasuke's name over and over again in hopes that he might suddenly appear and save her.

As the two boys threw her down on the ground, harsh reality kicked in. Sasuke wasn't going to come and save her this time. She had to figure out a way to save herself. Sakura inched back as her mind raced to come up with a way to save herself from these two chuunin.

'The summoning technique,' she thought to herself excitedly as she tried to recall exactly what she needed to do to summon her savior.

"You're a strange one," one of the chuunin mused as he ran a blunted kunai across her face in a teasing manner.

Sakura gazed into the eyes of her tormentor before she brought her hand up towards the fresh cut and covered her thumb in her blood.

The chuunin stared at her funny as she started to perform a series of hand signals and then slammed her hand down upon the ground.

"Hmmmm, so you're a shinobi, eh? I don't know what you just tried to do but whatever it is. I am sure it wo- OW," the chuunin screamed in pain as his arm was grabbed and twisted behind his back in a submissive gesture.

'It worked,' she thought to herself in awe as she watched her summons rise up from the smoke and attack the two ninjas that had tried to assault her.

Sakura frowned as the smoke cleared and she noticed that her summons looked more human like than animal.

"Sakura, are you ok," her summons asked with quiet concern.

Sakura's eyes widened as she got a good look at the man who was now kneeling in front of her.

'This is my summons,' she wondered as she took in his 6'3 well built frame. He had intense blue eyes and spiky blond hair that he wore in a low ponytail. He had a chiseled face and three strange whisker like markings on each cheek. On his head he wore a black Konaha headband. His clothes were simple: a pair of black shinobi pants, shoes, and a long-sleeved shirt, and over that he wore a white overcoat that had orange flames at the bottom of it.

Sakura blushed as she watched him quietly look her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"W-who are you," Sakura asked.

"Sakura, don't you recognize me," the blond man asked with disappointment laced in his words.

Sakura shook her head slowly.

The man grimaced. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, shichidaime of Konaha, and I guess your new summons."

**-END-**

**Reviews are the best :D**

**A/N:**

Just an idea that I had floating around in my brain, let me know if you like the idea and want to see more. The time setting is after the Wave Arc before the chuunin exams, and yes little Naruto is still around he doesn't disappear at all.

Anyway I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sakura blinked, then blinked again, and for good measure she blinked one more time. "What?"

Naruto chuckled as he stood up from his crouched position.

"So…you're…Naruto," Sakura said in slow disbelief.

"Believe it," Naruto stated with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he gave her a cheerful victory sign.

Sakura frowned. "I don't believe it," she stated emphatically.

Naruto's eyebrows arched up in quiet amusement. "You don't huh. Well, then how should I prove myself?"

Sakura studied him warily. "Tell me something that only Naruto and I would know."

Naruto blinked in surprise before he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "That is a difficult request, considering you never did give me the time of day."

Sakura's face turned unamused. "Humor me."

Naruto's face became thoughtful as he quietly scratched his chin and glanced up at the sky. "Ah," he exclaimed as he snapped his fingers together. "There was this one time back at the academy were me and you had to do a class assignment together."

Sakura frowned as she tried to recall the repressed memory.

"Your mother thought me and you looked really cute together so she asked me if I wanted to see your baby photos, and I-"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH," Sakura screamed as she glanced around to make sure no one had heard that almost spilt secret.

Naruto grinned mischievously as Sakura glared at him wide eyed.

"So….you're really Naruto Uzumaki, then."

"The one and only," he stated with a shrug.

Sakura carefully considered everything Naruto had told her so far before her face immediately paled. "WAIT! Did you tell me that you were the shichidaime?"

NAruto glanced at her bewildered expression before he broke out into a full blown guffaw.

Sakura looked at him feeling perplexed by his laughter.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Naruto said as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. "I guess it would come as a bit of a shock to you, considering that you still see me as the dead last right now," Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura frowned. "Is Konaha still standing?"

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, I haven't accidently caught it on fire yet."

Sakura stared at him feeling a strange sense of respect well up inside of her for this version of Naruto. 'Is it possible that that idiot will really turn into this man someday?' Sakura sighed as she felt a slight headache come on. "So how did you end up in my time as my summons?"

Naruto's face took on a blank stare as he thoughtfully scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, I'm not sure to be honest with you."

Sakura scrunched up her face in annoyance. "What do you mean you don't know? If your claim is true then shouldn't you know, Mr. Shichidaime," she asked putting a sarcastic emphasis on the last part of his sentence

Naruto's eyes narrowed in irritation. "YOU brought me here, remember. Geez, I was minding my own business eating a bowl of ramen when all of the sudden I was brought here to save your sorry ass."

"Who asked you to save me, you baka," Sakura screamed as she jumped up and brandished her fist at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You did when you summoned me here, ingrate."

Sakura huffed as her face turned scarlet. "Well, I don't need you anymore, so…so GO AWAY!"

Naruto shrugged. "As you wish," he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stared at the spot where her once blond and very annoying savior had stood. "Future Hokage or not you still get on my nerves just as much as you do now," she screamed at the sky before she turned around in a huff and stomped her way back home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei, can I ask you a question?"

Kakashi glanced over the top of his little orange book to regard Sakura with mild interest. "What is it, Sakura? Are you done with the exercises already?"

Sakura blushed as she glanced at her feet sheepishly. "Well, uh, no."

Kakashi sighed as he snapped his book shut and put it away so that he could give her his full attention.

"I, uh, was wondering if you could tell me more about the summoning technique."

Kakashi's one eye blinked. "Sakura, did you not read the book I gave you on it?"

"No, I did, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, I was wondering, is it possible to summon a human instead of an animal," Sakura asked sheepishly.

"I have never heard of such a summons, but the technique is really just a space-time ninjutusu…..so I guess it could be plausible even if it is unheard of," Kakashi stated thoughtfully.

Sakura bit her lip as she thought about the man who claimed he was some kind of future Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to go out on a date with me later tonight," Naruto asked as his face suddenly popped up into Sakura's line of vision.

Sakura looked at the hopeful blond in annoyance. "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that my heart only belongs to Sasuke," she stated in a huff.

Naruto's face looked crest fallen, but only for a moment before another huge grin adorned his face. "Ok, then how about we train together later on today then."

"No."

"Idiots," Sasuke muttered before he stuck his hands into his pockets and assumed his arrogant pose. (Favorite if you like this XD)

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot, you bastard," Naruto yelled indignantly.

"Naruto, don't call Sasuke names," Sakura screamed.

"Pfffft, whatever I am out of here," Sasuke stated before he turned around and headed towards the nearest dango stand.

"Hey, Sasuke, wait up," Sakura yelled as she caught up to him and walked beside him hopefully.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed as she nervously twiddled her fingers together. "Well, uh, I was wondering if you would like to hang out or something today," she asked hopefully.

"No."

Sakura stopped walking as she watched the back of his head disappear down the hill with a hurt expression on her face.

'Sasuke, why do you always reject my feelings for you? Will we ever be together,' she wondered before an idea come to her mind. 'If my summons really is a future Naruto then he should know what happens between me and Sasuke, right?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoo

Sakura stood on top of the Hokage monument and waited patiently for the sun to set so that she could summon her human for further questioning.

Sakura sighed as she allowed her feet to dangle over the fourth Hokage's head as she contently watched the sun sink slowly under the horizon and light up the sky in a magnificent display of colors. Feeling satisfied that she had waited long enough to secretly summon Naruto, Sakura stood up and bit down on her thumb. Running through a quick series of hand seals, Sakura slammed her open palm down onto the Hokage's head and prayed that she wouldn't be cursed for her lack of respect later.

"Sakura, why did you summon me here," Naruto asked sternly as soon as the smoke cleared from around them.

Sakura blinked in surprise about how furious her summons looked right about now. "Well, you see…"

"Are you in danger," Naruto asked.

"No."

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sakura, I may have somehow ended up becoming your summons, but you can't just call me up to socialize whenever you please. I AM the Hokage after all, and I was in a VERY important meeting."

Sakura looked down at her feet in shame, and suddenly felt very childish for her behavior. 'I can't believe I am being lectured by Naruto, just because I wanted to hang out with him for a few minutes,' Sakura thought before she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

Sakura glanced up to be met by a pair of hard eyes that eventually softened into something a little bit warmer.

The corner of Naruto's mouth turned upwards into a smile. "I guess I have forgotten how different you were back then," he stated which prompted Sakura's curious nature to come out all over again.

"Naruto," she started out slowly. "SO you're from the future, right?"

Naruto nodded as he sat down cross-legged on top of his father's head.

Feeling encouraged, Sakura also sat down and continued with her questioning. "How many years into the future?"

Naruto frowned. "How old are you again?"

"12"

Naruto's eyebrows rose up slightly in mild surprise. "Well, I guess that's about right. Your hair is still long," he said as he playfully picked up a piece. "I guess about twenty-three years then."

"So you're like, thirty-five then," Sakura asked in surprise.

Naruto chuckled. "Yes, but remember, in my world you are too."

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of her being so old. "Um, what am I like…in the future I mean."

Naruto grew silent as the traces of is former amusement disappeared from his face. "Sakura, it's dangerous to know too much about your own future. The Konaha I come from is a lot different from the one you have grown accustomed to, so enjoy this life now while you can."

Sakura bit her lip. "So you won't tell me anything," she asked with a small pout.

Naruto smiled again as he playfully ruffled her hair. "Not a chance, kid."

"I'm not a kid," she stated in annoyance.

Naruto laughed. "Compared to the Sakura I know, you are still just a kid."

"You seem to speak of the future me very fondly," Sakura noted. "I guess you must still have a crush on me then."

Naruto stopped laughing as his face grew somewhat embarrassed. "I guess you will just have to wait and see."

Sakura eyes narrowed as if she had just struck gold. "Am I right?"

Naruto smiled half heartedly. "Sakura, did you summon me just to ask about my love life or yours?"

Sakura blushed. "Do Sasuke and I ever…well…you know."

Sakura glanced up after a few awkward minutes of silence to come face to face with a sullen Naruto. "Did I say something, wrong," she asked in alarm.

Naruto's pain filled eyes dulled into something less emotional as he stood up and wiped off the back of his pants. "Well, Sakura, it's been fun, but next time you call me up for a social visit you better have ramen or I will probably throw you off my father's head."

Sakura blinked in surprise, but before she could ask what he meant by that last statement, he had already dispelled himself.

"Stupid summons….stupid….NARUTO," she screamed before she stomped off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day went along just as uneventful as the prior day was. Kakashi made them spar with each other for a couple of hours and perform some chakra control exercises, they chased a cat around town, and by the end of the day she had rejected Naruto and was in return rejected by Sasuke.

"This sucks," Sakura complained loudly as she stepped foot inside of Ichiraku Ramen in hopes of bribing Naruto into telling her more this time.

"What will it be," Teuchi asked with a friendly smile.

Sakura returned the smile as she glanced over the extensive menu. Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, Sakura ordered the first thing she saw. "I guess I will have one large bowl of shio ramen with shrimp please to go."

"Coming right up," Teuchi said as he went to work preparing the dish for his new guest.

"Sakura, what are you doing in here," Naruto asked with a huge grin as he took his seat beside her. "Hey, old man, one large bowl of miso ramen with extra pork please!"

Teuchi nodded at his favorite customer as he went to work preparing both dishes.

Sakura smiled at Naruto pleasantly. "I am just getting some food for a friend."

Naruto frowned as he broke his chopsticks and started to slurp down his noodles with no abandon. "Really? Who," he asked between bites.

Sakura blushed. "Just a friend," she repeated before she collected her dish and scurried out of the stand before she could be questioned any further.

Naruto watched Sakura leave before shrugging and ordering another bowl of ramen this time with beef. "It's probably Sasuke….Hey, old man what kind of ramen did Sakura just order?"

"Hmmmm, I believe it was a bowl of shio ramen with shrimp," Teuchi stated as he refilled Naruto's bowl.

Naruto stared into his bowl of steaming ramen. 'Shio ramen with shrimp huh. Alright, then this day forward I will never eat that, because that bastard Sasuke did!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you want this time," Naruto asked in annoyance. "I was in a very important diplomatic meeting with a neighboring country this time."

Sakura huffed as she handed her summons the ramen he requested with a small indignant blush on her face. "I called you here for more information. Here is the ramen that you requested."

Naruto's eyebrows rose in slight surprise before he opened the top of the dish and peered inside. "What's this supposed to be," Naruto asked.

Sakura frowned. "Ramen," she stated feeling suddenly confused by his strange mood swing.

"What kind of ramen," Naruto asked as he set the dish down upon the ground.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Shio ramen I think."

Naruto blinked before he sighed and grabbed Sakura by her waist and chucked her off of the top of the Hokage monument.

Sakura eyes widened as she felt herself start to fall towards the ground at an alarming rate. "He…threw me,' she thought in surprise. 'That idiot actually threw me off the monument.'

Naruto watched Sakura's decent before he finally got bored with it and flashstepped down to catch her.

Sakura landed in his arms and stared into his eyes with a small sense of fear. "Y-you….threw me!"

Naruto smiled as he placed her down on the solid ground and patted her head. "Silly Sakura, I told you that if you called me to socialize and you didn't have ramen that I would throw you off of my father's head, remember? And I never go back on my word."

Sakura opened her mouth in protest. "I did bring you ramen, you idiot," she screamed once she had gathered her wits about her.

Naruto shook his head slowly in mock disappointment as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Sakura, you brought me my least favorite ramen, therefore, it doesn't count," he deadpanned.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Since when do you reject ramen," she asked angrily.

Naruto shrugged. "Since, Sasuke ate it, of course," he said with a jovial expression which caused Sakura to face-fault.

Sakura growled as a vein in her forehead twitched. "Then what is your favorite ramen," she asked through gritted teeth.

Naruto exhaled loudly as he shook his head again in disappointment. "Honestly Sakura, you and I have been on a team together for how long and you don't even know the most basic facts about me yet," he said as he waggled his index finger in front of her face.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Naruto cut her off.

"I'm not as patient as the Naruto you may know, and as a Hokage I demand respect. You want something from me when you don't even have a clue as to who I am? Wrong! Get to know me, and if you don't, then don't expect me to help you in the heat of a battle," Naruto stated before he dispelled himself leaving Sakura gaping in his wake.

**-END-**

**Reviews are amazing!:D**

**A/N:**

Alright second chapter is up woot woot! I am pleased with the amount of positive responses this idea got I hope ya'll will continue to support this story.

ALSO if there is anything confusing in my writing then let me know so I will know what makes sense and what doesn't to ya'll.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Naruto."_

"_Hmmm," Naruto grunted as he glanced up from the book that he was looking over._

_Tsunade smiled at him as she playfully ruffled his hair. "I can't believe how big you have gotten since the first time that I saw you."_

_Naruto blushed as he averted his gaze away from her teasing expression._

"_But…I believe you have grown into a fine man indeed. I know that your parents and Jaraiya would be proud of you right now."_

_Naruto glanced up slowly to meet her gaze. "Granny Tsunade, are you feeling ok?"_

_Tsunade laughed. "I'm feeling fine, Naruto. I am just simply expressing how proud I am that you have made it this far. Tomorrow you will finally realize your dream as my successor."_

_Naruto smiled as he shut his book and tossed it into a corner of his soon to be desk. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."_

"_Naruto, as a Hokage you will have to make many decisions that will shape the world around you for the better or the worse, but remember this if nothing else. Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change our lives forever, not just the big ones. So don't disregard something just becomes it seems small and therefore unimportant at the time. It may very well end up being Konaha's downfall in the end."_

_Naruto blinked as a small bead of sweat trickled down his face. "Uh."_

_Tsunade smiled freely as she poured herself a shot of sake. "Don't worry, Naruto. I have faith in you. I even bet my life savings that you would be the best Hokage this village has ever seen."_

_Naruto paled. "Granny Tsunade,…..please tell me that was a joke," he stated weakly as he thought about Tsunade's losing streak when it came to bets._

Naruto's eyes opened into barely concealed slits as his eyes took in his surroundings with mild confusion. 'Dreaming about the past like an old man,' he noted with amusement.

"Good evening, sleepyhead," came a dry response from across the room.

Naruto's eyes glanced upwards until they rested upon the owner of the voice, Nara Shikamaru. Smiling, Naruto sat up and leaned back into his chair. "Hey Nara, what's up," he asked with a yawn.

Shikamaru scowled at him as he threw the folder that he had been looking at down upon his desk. "You forgot to look over these again."

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he picked up the folder and quickly scanned over its contents. "Choosing the upcoming genin teams and their sensei's," Naruto said slowly before his forehead puckered into a frown. "Do I have to?"

Shikamaru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Naruto, you have to. It is one of your duties as a Hokage after all."

"Doesn't seem very exciting," Naruto said sullenly.

Shikamaru smiled.

"Hey, Shikamaru, do you want to be a Sensei," Naruto asked hopefully.

"But then who will keep you in line," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto waved his hand into the air dismissively. "I am sure you won't be hard to replace," he said with a grin. "In fact, I bet my wife would love to take your place."

Shikamaru smiled as he sat down into a chair. "Speaking of your wife, how does she feel about your little trips to the past?"

Naruto face turned to stone. "She doesn't know about it, yet."

"That's not like you," Shikamaru noted. "Is there a reason you're keeping it from her?"

"Ya," Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked Konaha. "I'm worried, and since she is expecting our first child. I do not wish to cause her unnecessary worry."

Shikamaru's face turned thoughtful as he stood up and joined Naruto at the window. "So, you are worried about that too."

Naruto's face turned grave as he looked Shikamaru in the eye. "We have worked so hard to secure the future that we have. Every child, every event, everything could change in a matter of seconds now that the timeline has been disrupted. In our original timeline, Sakura did not have a summon. I am only playing along with her so that I can find out what has changed, but I am worried about what will change as a result."

"And your sure that she did not have a summon," Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, and if she did it was definitely not me," Naruto said with a sigh. "Shikamaru, as my advisor, I need your help. I am not sure what's happening, but we need to be ready and prepared for whatever it is."

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Just tell me what you need."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why won't he talk to me," Sakura grumbled to herself as she idly drew in the sand. "This has been the third time I have tried to summon him, and for some reason he won't stay long enough for me to even say hi."

Sighing, Sakura rocked back onto her heels and stared at the abstract designs of her troubled mind that was etched out into the sand. "Get to know me, he says. How can I do that when you won't even stick around long enough," Sakura growled underneath her breath.

Sakura groaned as she fell back into the sand and stared at the sky. "Well, I'm lost," she muttered in defeat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, old man, can I have another bowl of that miso ramen with pork," Naruto asked happily as he watched Teuchi bustle around the kitchen.

"Coming right up, Naruto," Teuchi said with a grin.

"My my, Naruto, you sure are hungry today aren't you," Ayame stated as she looked at all the dishes Naruto had accumulated since he walked in.

Naruto laughed. "Ya, Kakashi Sensei had us chasing around that stupid cat again today and I got really hungry as a result."

"So Tora decided to run away again," Teuchi said with a laugh as he refilled Naruto's bowl.

"Ya, and it was a huge pain finding her," Naruto said with a mouth full of food. "Wow, this is really great, thanks for dinner, Naruto said as he fished out some money to pay for his food.

"Ah, don't worry about it today. Our treat today," Teuchi stated with a warm smile.

"Gee, thanks, old man," Naruto said with a grateful wave before he exited the store. Naruto sighed in contentment as he glanced up at the setting sun. "Man I'm stuffed," he stated as he rubbed his now full stomach.

"N-Naruto."

Naruto turned around in surprise. "Sakura? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're buying food for that bastard Sasuke again."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "What?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That's the reason you came out to Ichiraku Ramen, wasn't it? To buy more shio ramen for that stuck up prick."

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, I have never bought Sasuke ramen before."

"You haven't," Naruto stated in surprise. "Then who was that ramen for yesterday?"

Sakura blushed. "Uh, nobody," she mumbled.

Naruto frowned.

"Hey, Naruto, have you always hated shio ramen," Sakura asked nervously.

"Well, to be honest, I just started hating it yesterday because I thought that you bought it for Sasuke, but since that isn't the case. I guess I like it again."

Sakura's mouth hung upon slightly as a scene from yesterday came to mind.

_Naruto shook his head slowly in mock disappointment as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Sakura, you brought me my least favorite ramen, therefore, it doesn't count," he deadpanned._

_Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Since when do you reject ramen," she asked angrily._

_Naruto shrugged. "Since, Sasuke ate it, of course," he said with a jovial expression which caused Sakura to face-fault._

'But if this Naruto just started hating it yesterday…,' Sakura pondered to herself.

"Hey, Sakura, if you're not here for ramen, then why are you here," Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed as she glanced down at the ground. "I was just out for some fresh air."

Naruto glanced at her quizzically. "Well, would you like me to walk you home?"

"U-uh, sure," Sakura mumbled as she started to follow the blond back towards her house. "Hey, Naruto, I was wondering, um, what is your favorite type of ramen?"

Naruto blushed as he stopped walking and stared at Sakura. "Why do you want to know my favorite?"

"N-no reason," Sakura blurted as her face deepened in color.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before realization dawned on his face and then a sly grin. "Does, Sakura, perhaps like me now or something?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO, I DON'T," Sakura screeched in an angry panic as she hit him upside his head.

"Ow, Sakura, why do you have to be so mean," Naruto asked as he rubbed his now throbbing head.

Sakura glanced away from him in annoyance as well as embarrassment.

Naruto sighed. "I like miso ramen with extra pork."

Sakura exhaled slowly as she tried to recompose herself. "Why do you like ramen so much?"

Naruto smiled. "Because of Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, that's why."

Sakura glanced at Naruto curiously. "What did they do?"

"There just really nice, that's all," he said with a nervous laugh. "Well, here is your house, Sakura. I will see you tomorrow," he stated with a wave before he turned around and headed for his own house.

Sakura watched him leave before she frowned and headed towards the Hokage monument.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura frowned as she bit her thumb and quickly ran through the hand seals. "Naruto, you better stay this time," she growled as she slammed her palm down upon the stone.

"Sup," came Naruto's nonchalant greeting as soon as the smoke cleared from around them.

"Sup? What do you mean 'sup'? I have been trying to summon you all day, and when you finally decided to stay all you can say to me is 'sup'," Sakura screamed with her finger pointed indignantly up at Naruto.

Naruto frowned as he sat down cross legged upon the ground. "What's up?," he mock asked in an attempt to change his greeting, but in truth he just wanted to get under Sakura's skin some more.

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she also sat down cross legged upon the ground. "Cute," she muttered.

"Flattered," Naruto retorted with a smug grin.

Sakura growled low underneath her breath.

Naruto smile lost its smugness as he leaned back against a tree. "So what did you summon me here for this time," he asked with a bored yawn.

Sakura huffed. "Naruto, why do you love ramen so much?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Sakura, you could have just asked my younger counterpart that. I am sure he would have loved to tell you."

"I did ask," Sakura mumbled in annoyance.

"Ah, I see," Naruto responded vaguely.

"See what," Sakura asked with irritation starting to build up in her voice.

Naruto smiled. "Well, let's start with the basics. How much did I tell you already?"

Sakura paused in surprise. 'That's the first time I have ever heard him talk about his younger self in first person before.' "Well, he…or you said that it was because of Teuchi and Ayame."

Naruto's eyes softened. "I see," he stated thoughtfully. "I guess that makes sense. I never did like talking about sad things to my special people for fear that it would make them worry or be sad. So I can see why I didn't wish to talk about it any further."

"Talk about what," Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled as he patted her head. "You see when I was younger a lot of the villagers hated me. Their hate was ill conceived as well as misplaced. I grew up alone as an orphan. I had no friends and no family to speak of." Naruto glanced up at the sky as memories flooded his mind. "I was four when I first met Teuchi. I had skipped class that day and ran down to the river to hide. I wasn't paying attention and I slipped and fell in. Unfortunately, the river's current was really strong that day, and I was really small so before I knew it I was sucked under."

Naruto paused from his story for a moment to regard Sakura with a small smile. "Teuchi happened to be out fishing that day and saw me thrashing about in the water. He dove in after me without hesitation and saved my life." Naruto chuckled. "I woke up in his house and was greeted by his daughter Ayame. They were both so kind to me, and they had treated me as if I was a part of their family."

"Their kindness towards me and the warmth they showed really surprised me, and feeling curious I started dropping by their ramen stand frequently. Well, a few bowls of ramen later and I was hooked," Naruto concluded with a grin.

Sakura stared at Naruto in surprise. "Wow, I never would have guessed."

"Speaking of ramen, I had the weirdest urge today to go and get me a bowl of that shio ramen with shrimp," Naruto stated with a laugh.

"WHAT?" Sakura screeched as she jumped up.

"Funny, huh," Naruto said sheepishly.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "You threw me off of a monument yesterday, because you said you didn't like shio ramen."

Naruto's face turned impassive although there was a hint of teasing just underneath the surface. "And? I am the Hokage, remember? So I can do whatever I want."

"No, you can't," Sakura screamed as she threw a hard punch at his face.

Naruto dodged the punch easily and before Sakura knew it she found herself being picked up and thrown off the side of the mountain again.

'H-he threw me again,' she thought in surprise before she felt herself land softly in his arms.

"Trying to assault the Hokage is treason, and therefore is punishable by law," Naruto stated sternly before he set her down upon the ground. "Be grateful that I was so lenient this time," Naruto said with a smug smile before he dispersed himself with a laugh.

"Naruto!"

**-END-**

**Reviews are the best motivation ;)**

**A/N:**

Hey, everyone I am back! : D I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit it took this past month just to write it. (wipes sweat off forehead)

I would like to thank everyone for their support and all my lovely reviewers. I must say I was major shocked at how popular this story had gotten that it kind of made me feel a bit nervous about the direction I should take for this chapter. -_- BUT! I hope that it wasn't a disappointment, cuz that would make me sad.

Oh! Btw I love suggestions. And all of ya'lls suggestions really gave me some interesting thoughts to add into the story. So if y'all have a thought on anything or see something wrong just let me know!

**Posted: 6-15-11**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I can't believe that idiot threw me off the mountain again," Sakura grumbled as she started to walk down the familiar dirt road that led to Team Seven's usual meeting spot. "Does he get some kind of sick amusement out of it?" Sakura frowned as she considered that.

"Good morning, Sakura," Naruto yelled exuberantly which brought Sakura out of her dark musings.

Sakura scowled at him as she thought about her decent down the mountain yesterday. She knew it probably wasn't fair to be mad at this Naruto for something that he hadn't technically down yet, but…

BAM!

"Ow, Sakura, what was that for," Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he rubbed his now throbbing head.

Sakura snorted in contempt as she took her seat beside the blond and proceeded to wait for Kakashi Sensei to show.

Sasuke glanced up to regard the two with brief curiosity. Sakura wasn't her usual fan girl self today, he noted with mild interest and slight relief. He lingered on that thought for a brief moment longer before he decided that he was bored with it.

Sakura glared at Naruto for a moment before her steel gaze transitioned into something different, something more piercing, something that stated she was digging into the depths of your soul.

Naruto gulped and inched back slightly. 'What's with her,' he wondered nervously.

'Why are you always throwing me off that mountain,' Sakura demanded as her eyes narrowed and her stare become more intense. "Hey, Naruto, are you a sadist or something," Sakura accidentally asked aloud.

Naruto's face drained of color as his mouth dropped open into an 'I can't believe you just said that' kind of way.

Sakura's mouth also fell open as she realized that that question hadn't stayed in her head like she had meant it to.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep the laugh inside that almost erupted without warning.

"Did somebody say sadist," Kakashi asked as he poofed into existence.

Sakura screamed which caused both Naruto and Sasuke to jump in surprise.

Kakashi smiled as he watched the pinkette pant. "Did I miss something?"

"Just Sakura trying to sexually harass me," Naruto stated.

Sakura's eyes widened as she shot Naruto a 'the hell?' look. "I-I was not," she blurted out.

Naruto inched back slightly. "She was trying to corrupt my pure spirit, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto wailed as he relieved the horror of that awful question that his virgin ears had to hear.

"Naruto, aren't you the one who invented that stupid perverted jutsu," Sasuke challenged.

Naruto's face turned red. "Y-ya, so what? I only invented it because it amuses me to watch people fall down with a massive nosebleed."

'My god, he is a sadist,' Sakura thought in horror.

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly so that he could gain the attention of his three bickering students.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke turned around to see what their jounin sensei had to say all of the sudden.

Kakashi smiled as he fished out three small slips of paper. "Congratulations, I have nominated Team Seven for the upcoming chunnin exam. If you wish to participate then fill out this ballot and bring it to the Hokage tower in three days."

"Chuunin exam," Naruto stated excitedly as he grabbed the piece of paper out of Kakashi's hand and eyed it greedily.

"Yes, I will give you guys three days to think it over, so your dismissed until then," Kakashi stated before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke stared at the spot where Kakashi had once been standing. 'I wonder what his rush is?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura frowned as she glanced down at the small ballot that was occupying her left hand. "I wonder how we did the first time around," Sakura wondered nervously as she started to unconsciously head towards the Hokage Mountain.

Frowning, Sakura stared at the four figure heads with an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'll just summon him in the forest this time," Sakura decided as she turned around and headed in the opposite direction. 'Far far away from that mountain.'

Deciding that she had walked deep enough inside of the forest to not be disturbed, Sakura proceeded to summon Naruto for a chat.

"You always have the best timing," Naruto grumbled irritably as the smoke cleared from around them.

Sakura frowned as she got a good look at her summoned being. Naruto was dressed in his Hokage robes this time, and hanging from his mouth appeared to be a chopstick. "What's with the chopstick?"

Naruto blinked before he pulled out a small black bento box that was tucked away inside of his ornamental robes. "I was about to eat lunch," he stated sullenly.

"What's with you," Sakura asked.

Naruto scowled as he started to walk up a tree and make himself at home. "Like I stated before, your timing is always the best," he muttered sarcastically.

Sakura huffed. "Well, excuse me for spoiling your supper."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the tree. "I'm upset because I was supposed to eat lunch with my wife today."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Y-you're wife?"

"Yes, my wife," Naruto replied dryly.

Three awkward minutes of silence past before Sakura decided to ask the big question. "Sooo, um, who is your wife?"

"Sorry it's a secret," Naruto teased.

Sakura huffed. "Tell me," she demanded.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please, tell me."

"Still no."

Sakura scowled.

Naruto glanced down at her from the tree that he was resting in with a passive expression on his face.

"Why not," Sakura demanded as she started to stomp her way up the tree so that she could properly argue with him face to face.

Naruto tilted his Hokage hat up slightly to regard her with a lazy grin. "Because, it would shock you," he stated in a half serious half teasing tone.

"Naruto, my idiotic teammate, turned into you. I highly doubt I can be shocked any more by now," Sakura argued.

"Point noted," Naruto agreed as he allowed his hat to drop back down upon his face.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You agreed that it won't shock me. So are you going to tell me or not," Sakura pressed.

"Sakura, I thought I already told you that knowing too much of the future could-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know already, damage it or whatever," Sakura muttered in defeat.

Naruto chuckled as he patted her head.

"What type of bento is it," Sakura asked coyly.

"Why do you want to know that," Naruto asked with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"No..reason," Sakura stated nonchalantly.

Naruto smiled. "You know they say you can tell a lot about a woman just by the way she cooks, so, nice try."

Sakura was about to open her mouth to argue, but was cut off by Naruto's next statement.

"So why did you choose to summon me in the forest this time around?"

Sakura's mouth immediately snapped shut. "N-no reason," she stated nervously.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he resumed his mock interrogation. "No reason, huh?"

Sakura laughed. "I-I just thought you might appreciate the change in scenery, that's all."

"A change of scenery for me? I'm touched," Naruto teased.

Sakura smiled weakly.

"Sakura, you're lying," Naruto stated.

"Fine, I summoned you here to prevent you from throwing me off that stupid monument again," Sakura yelled in annoyance.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Sakura, do you honestly think that a few miles would stop me from throwing you off of that mountain again if I truly felt like it," Naruto asked in surprise.

Sakura's mouth opened in surprise. "Well…"

Naruto shook his head. "Observe," he commanded before he scooped Sakura up and flashstepped his way towards the mountain.

Sakura gasped as she felt herself get scooped up and in mere seconds get put back down. Sakura glanced around herself fearfully before she collapsed down in front of Naruto in a begging gesture. "Please, don't throw me again."

Kakashi Sensei blinked in surprise. "Throw you," he asked as he lazily looked over the top of his Icha Icha Tactics book.

"W-where's Naruto," Sakura blurted out in surprise.

"Probably stuffing his face with ramen," Kakashi stated.

Sakura exhaled noisily as she sat down upon the smooth cold surface of the fourth hokage's head. 'He must have dispersed when he sensed Kakashi Sensei was here.'

Kakashi watched her for a moment longer before he resumed reading his favorite book.

"Catch me if you can," Kakashi's book randomly stated before it sprouted feet and ran off the side of the mountain.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as saucers as he watched his beloved book commit the highest form of betrayal and jump off the top of his former sensei's head.

"Uh, Sensei, did your book," Sakura started to ask before she watched her teacher jump off the side of the mountain in an attempt to go after it.

Sakura screamed as she watched her teacher disappear from her sight. "H-he jumped off for a book?"

"Not just any book, a super rare signed edition of Icha Icha Tactics," Naruto explained which caused Sakura to jump in surprise.

"Where did you-"

Naruto grinned evilly as he picked Sakura up from off the ground. "When you get to the bottom, tell Kakashi that I hid his book at the bridge."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait," she protested before she felt herself get thrown off the mountain and start to fall again.

ooOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura bolted awake with a loud gasp. Panting, Sakura nervously took in her surroundings. "I-it was just a dream," she told herself with a relieved sigh.

"Honestly, Sakura, painting me as the bad guy in your dreams. How rude," Naruto stated from the chair that he was sitting in.

"N-naruto," Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "How did you get here?"

Naruto smiled. "Sakura, you summoned me here."

"I did?"

Naruto chuckled. "The contract between us is binding, so I can be summoned even when you are asleep."

"I didn't know that," Sakura stated as he leaned back against her pillow.

"Ya, well neither did I until I arrived next to your sleeping form," Naruto said with a yawn.

Sakura blushed slightly as she felt his hand lightly pat her head.

"Get some sleep, if I remember correctly tomorrow is going to be a big day for you."

"Wait, what happens today?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry it's a secret," he stated before he dispersed himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shikamaru, tell me all that you know about the summoning technique," Naruto stated once he had stepping back inside of his office.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat down into a chair that was in front of Naruto's desk. "The details are vague, but I have learned one thing for certain. What you and Sakura have maybe more dangerous than what we originally thought."

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean?"

**-End-**

**Reviews motivate me to write faster ;)**

**A/N:**

Lol I was in a silly mood tonight. I hope ya'll still enjoy the latest chapter, though. Tell me what ya think?

**Posted 6-23-11**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"One day left," Sakura murmured to herself as she smoothed a small wrinkle out of her nomination ballot. Glancing up at the wide blue sky, Sakura couldn't help but wonder just how mad Sasuke and Naruto would be if she did decided to skip out on the chunin exam this one time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Please tell me that was a joke," Naruto begged weakly as he sank back into his chair, his face pale and worn.

Shikamaru sighed. "When have I ever joked?"

"Damnit," Naruto cursed underneath his breath as he thought about all that Shikamaru had to say. "Is there no way around this?"

Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette thoughtfully before he shook his head. "If there was I would have already told you about it."

"But the timeline," Naruto protested sadly as he thought about all the faces in Konaha that could be wiped out due to this one decision.

Naruto flinched slightly when he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You're not alone in this," Shikamaru stated calmly.

Naruto smiled as he gazed upon the photos that rested upon his desk. One was a picture of a simpler time, a happy one: Team Seven all scowling affectionately at one another. The second picture was a picture of Konaha surrounding a very joyous younger looking Naruto when he was appointed Hokage. And the final picture was of him and his wife on their wedding day. Yes, Shikamaru was right. He was not alone.

Rising from his chair with renewed vigor, Naruto walked over to the center of the room and neatly created one kage bunshin. The clone listened intently as his master whispered simple but urgent instructions into his ear.

"Right, boss," the clone said with a simple salute before he ran over to the window and jumped out of it without pausing to give it a second thought.

Nodding, Naruto stared at one place in the room and bit his thumb.

"Naruto, what are you doing," Shikamaru asked with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I think it would be easier if you explained it to her," Naruto elucidated before he created a few simple handseals and slammed his hand down upon the ground. 'Please don't let it be the toad boss,' Naruto begged the gods silently as he watched the smoke rise up from the ground.

"Wha? Wh-where am I," Sakura stated in between racking coughs and she tried to squint around the smoke.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Sakura, it's me."

"N-Naruto," Sakura whispered in shock just as the smoke finished clearing. "Where am I," she blurted out in a panic.

Naruto's eyes tightened before he glanced back at Shikamaru with a pleading expression.

Shikamaru sighed as he put out his cigarette. "Sakura, you're at the Hokage tower about roughly twenty-three years into your future."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Huh," was her intelligent response.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I apologize for any inconvience this might have caused you, but Naruto and I felt like you needed to be briefed on a matter of great importance."

"Great importance," Sakura repeated slowly with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Yes, namely speaking: the future of Konaha and all who are in it," he said bluntly.

Sakura's eyes widened before they neatly rolled up and back into her head and she collapsed onto the floor.

Naruto frowned. "Did you have to be so blunt?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he walked over and scooped her up. "Where do you want her?"

Naruto gestured to a small couch on the opposite side of the room. "I guess I should have expected her to go into shock."

Shikamaru frowned as he laid her down onto the couch and then stood up to observe her. "And I guess I have forgotten just how young she used to be."

Naruto chuckled. "I thought the same thing."

"NARUTO! You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at two in the morning," came a loud angry shriek from down the hallway.

Shikamaru stared at the closed door in surprise. "You didn't"

Naruto sighed. "I did," he stated just as the door swung upon and a very irritated looking woman with pink hair and teal eyes glared back at him.

"Sakura," Naruto greeted with a polite nod before he gestured towards the couch. "Do me a favor while you are here and make sure you're not going into shock."

The simple request brought the older woman up short, previous argument clearly forgotten. Feeling confused, Sakura turned around and stared at the couch before her eyes widened in shock. "S-she, m-me….HOW?"

"Naruto summoned her here. We don't know how, and yes that's you or a younger version of yourself anyway," Shikamaru clarified smoothly.

Sakura nodded slowly, still in shock before she turned around and glared at Naruto with a thousand questions still swirling around her features.

Naruto sighed. "All will be explained soon enough, but until then," Naruto once again gestured towards the couch.

Sakura stared at him for one more minute, before she schooled her expression into that of a professional. "How long has she been out?"

"Two minutes, roughly speaking."

Sakura nodded as she knelt down beside the couch and gently looked her over for any sign of injury. Feeling certain of her assessment, Sakura stood up and faced Naruto and Shikamaru. "She will be fine, her brain simply shut down to protect itself from the situation. She should wake up in a few seconds."

"That's good to hear," Naruto said in relief.

Sakura nodded as she walked over and slammed her palms down upon the desk. "Alright, you baka, talk! Why am I here?"

Naruto blinked, as he stared up at her with an amused expression on his face. "That's Lord Baka the Great to you and didn't my clone already tell you…"

Sakura scowled. "No not me," she said as she slammed her hand down upon her chest and then gestured wildly behind her towards the couch. "Her."

"Oh."

"Well," Sakura muttered through gritted teeth.

"Sakura, I think it will be a lot easier to explain it all at one time," Shikamaru said as he held out a seat for Sakura to take.

Sakura scowled at Shikamaru but otherwise said nothing else as she took her seat and waited in forced silence.

"I think she is waking up," Naruto said as he looked over towards the couch to where Sakura was stirring. "Sakura, can you hear me?"

Sakura frowned as she opened her eyes slowly. "Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled at her confused expression.

"That wasn't a dream, was it," she stated with a scowl.

"Nope," Naruto said cheerfully.

Sitting up, Sakura glanced around her surroundings cautiously before he gazed rested upon Shikamaru. "You're Shikamaru Nara, aren't you?"

Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head once in acknowledgement.

Frowning, Sakura glanced back at Naruto. "So let me get this straight the class idiot became the leader of our village, and the laziest guy in the class became what… your advisor? No wonder the village is in trouble."

A small choking sound that sounded eerily like suppressed laughter erupted from a chair in front of Naruto's desk.

Sakura gazed at it curiously before she looked back up at Naruto. "Did I miss something?"

Naruto smiled down at her. "Sakura, there is someone we want you to meet," he said before his face twisted into a comical expression. "I think you will like her."

"Har Har, you're very funny," older Sakura said as she stood up from the chair and faced her younger self.

Sakura's eyes widened as her jaw dropped as the sight of her older self came into view. Her older self was tall and lean. Her once long pink hair which she prided herself on was cropped short and clipped up behind her head. She was wearing a pair of black ankle length pants and a black v neck shirt underneath a starch white medical coat. Small black heels adorned her feet and her black forehead protector was tied neatly around her head like a headband. Her bangs were now side swept and flattered her once large forehead nicely.

The older woman smiled as she also appraised her younger self with a bitter sense of nostalgia behind it. "Hello, Sakura."

"H-hi," her younger self squeaked.

"Yay! We are all friends now," Naruto joked before he walked back over to his desk and sat down just as the two Sakura's turned around to glare at him at the same time. The situation would have been amusing on any other day, Naruto noted with a sigh.

"Sakura, I think you both need to take a seat," Shikamaru stated quietly from the side of the room.

The room became deathly silent for a moment before Naruto cleared his throat loudly and began. "We are not sure yet of all of the details, in fact we know next to nothing, but what we have learned and pieced together so far is by no means pleasant."

Naruto paused for a moment while he clasped his hands underneath his chin in a thoughtful gesture and leaned forward. "Somehow Sakura, your past self managed to summon me into the past. How and what changed we have yet to determine, but we have a small hunch that it has to do with the two chunin that attacked you at the time."

"Chunins," Sakura asked with a bewildered expression as she glanced down at her younger self.

Naruto nodded. "They recognized me as the shichidaime Hokage," he stated gravely.

"Naruto, if they recognized you as Konaha's current Hokage then does that mean…" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"We are not sure yet. They may be from our timeline, or they may have just been well informed, either way someone from our time has found their way into the past, and they want something," Shikamaru stated.

"Wow, what a mess," Sakura mumbled to herself.

Naruto nodded as he leaned back into his chair. "Exactly, we don't know who is in the past or why. That's what makes this situation so dangerous."

"What could they possibly want," Sakura murmured, deep in thought.

Everyone in the room immediately turned to look at the youngest occupant in the room.

Sakura flinched and wilted slightly underneath their gaze. "What?"

"Sakura, what possessed you to want to learn the summoning technique," Shikamaru inquired.

"I, uh, saw Kakashi Sensei summon some dogs when we went to the Wave Country, and with Sasuke and Naruto racing ahead of me, I figured it was time I learned a new jutsu," she stated, clearly flustered.

Everyone turned to look at her older counterpart who also blushed in response.

"I do remember feeling like that, but I quickly dropped the idea of wanting to learn the summoning technique because it required more chakra than I was willing to give at the time," she explained.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"So what do we do now," both Sakura's inquired at the same time.

Naruto smiled. "We take the chunin exams."

The older of the two women frowned. "Excuse me?"

Naruto chuckled. "It's a stretch to be honest with you, because we aren't exactly certain yet, but we believe that something else is going to take place during this chunin exam."

"Something else," the younger girl asked clearly confused.

Everyone's face turned uncomfortable as memories flooded their mind's eye.

"Should we tell her," Shikamaru asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"That's up to Sakura," Naruto said as he gazed impassively at his old teammate.

Sakura's eyes tightened as she absentmindedly touched her cropped hair, her eyes were lost in old and painful memories. "No, the lessons I learned were necessary at the time, I could not rob myself of that even if it would make it hurt less," she said sadly.

"Would make what hurt less," the younger girl asked slowly.

"You will find out soon enough," her older self said with a forced smile.

Frowning Sakura turned around to face her summon and saw that he was just as stone faced as her future self was over the matter. "So, I guess ya'll want me to participate in this event after all," she stated reluctantly.

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't worry we will be there with you. No harm will come to you."

"What do you mean 'we' will be there with you," older Sakura asked in a sharp voice.

Naruto's smiled widened. "We are going undercover into the past to stop whatever it is from taking place, so in other words we are retaking the chunin exam as wet behind the ears genin."

"In that case, I am coming with you."

Everyone turned around in surprise to find that the Kazekage was standing in their doorway with a hint of a smile adorning his lips.

"Gaara," Naruto cheered.

Gaara smiled. "Naruto, you weren't planning on leaving me alone while you had all the fun by yourself, now were you?"

**-End-**

**Reviews are the best thing ever! :D**

**A/N:**

WHOA! Ok! SO I am like back for real this time. :D I know I know I have been gone for a few months but in my defense it was the computer's fault not mine lol. But seriously blame the computer. I also know I left on a bit of a cliffhanger. I actually already have started on the next chapter which will be a continuation of this one, and I hope to have it up by next week if things go down correctly : )

I know this chapter didn't have much humor in it, and I am sorry about that. But I felt it was time to get the questions answered and get it to start setting itself up into the main plot. I promise more humor to come though in future chapters! I still hope ya'll like this chapter just the same.

I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers and those who have added me to their alerts/communities/favorites. Your support is greatly appreciated and I am glad that ya'll are enjoying my story so far.

Now time to answer questions from chapter three:

**Happy Everyday Life:** Thanks for the sweet reviews, I am glad you are enjoying the story so far and I have taken your suggestion into consideration for a future event. And as far as the training goes, well, you'll see : )

**Soten Ni Zase Hyouketsu:** Wow your name is a mouthful :P And yes that generic review was amazing lol. As far as the wife goes, she will be revealed soon enough, just have some patience cuz she won't be who you expect lol. But I guarantee you'll get a kick out of it.

**Holydemonsnappendragon: **I am glad you like more story so far, and I hope that you understand a little but more about what was a dream and what wasn't. In case you didn't, I promise it will be better clarified in the next chapter.

**Excele Kurokami: **Lol I actually do have a wife in mind : ) I am just not ready to reveal her yet as such, because the story doesn't really revolve so much around that fact just yet. I am glad that you like my story though : )

**Arvarno: **Your right it is not a stable time loop, and I did use your suggestion for reverse summoning her : ) As far as can the pairing change, absolutely! Will it change it depends on how it writes itself out I suppose. It's like I said the romance isn't the main main focus. I wanted to deal primarily with the friendship first and have hints of romance throughout the story, but well I guess you will just have to see on that one. Hope you like it just the same : )

To everyone else like I said before thank you SO much for all of your support : )

**Posted: 9/25/11**


End file.
